Imperial Council of the Guilds (Jinavia)
The Imperial Council of the Guilds is a Jinavian political assembly having advisory functions, both facultative and mandatory, chaired by the Sovereign, which reviews the general political and technical issues Imperial labour and economy related and establishes criteria and set guidelines for the Emperor in concert the organization and coordination of industrial policies, economic and social problems still apply to these aspects, which must be kept in mind by the Government of the Empire and by the House of Peers. Guilds All the citizens involved in productive activities are framed within Guilds, divided according to occupational similarities and recognized as state organs. Guilds represent a particular category of people who exert particular productive activities and signing collective bargaining agreements, which have value for the entire category. The Class Guilds The Council is composed of four representatives of each Imperial Guild. The Corporative Unions are grouped into three broad categories according class: * Guild of Entrepreneurs (divided into sectors of activity: agriculture, industry, trade, loan); * Workers' Guild (divided into sectors of activity: agriculture, industry, trade, loan); * Guild of Autonomous Manufacturers. At this level, employers and workers are separated from the protection of their interests, but because the priority is to the collective representatives of the various Corporative Unions gather in Imperial Guilds, which include all the factors of production. The Imperial Guilds The Imperial Guilds are: Agricultural-Industrial Production Cycle * Cereals and winemaking and olive oil * Horticulture and fruit * Zootechny and Fishing * Wood * Textiles and Clothing Services Production Cycle * Public Administration * Entertainment * Hospitality * Communications * Social Security and loans * Paper and Press * Water, gas and electricity Heavy Industrial Production Cycle * Iron, steel and metallurgy * Mechanical * Chemicals and Fuels * Building Construction * Mining and quarrying * Glass and ceramics * Electronics Industry * Autonomous Manufacturers National Collective Labour Contract The "National Collective Labour Contract" is the contract awarded at national level with which the Imperial Workers' Guild and the Imperial Guild of Entrepreneurs jointly predetermining the regulation of individual employment relationships and their mutual relations. The contracts signed by the Workers' Guild are binding on all workers. The underlying rationale is that a process aimed at ensuring the inclusion of the individual and the worker within the structures of the state, which is why guilds are governed by public law. The collective labour contracts at national and regional levels have the force of law between the parties. In the Collective Labour Contract solidarity between the various factors of production finds its concrete expression through the reconciliation of conflicting interests of employers and workers, and their subordination to the higher interests of production. The essential purposes of the collective contract are: * Determine the essential content of the individual contracts of employment in a sector, both from an economic point that under the legislation. * Industrial Relations regulations. Stipulating subjects, form, duration and renewal The Collective Labour Contract is concluded by the Imperial Workers' Guild and the Imperial Guild of Entrepreneurs in written form, countersigned by the Prime Minister. The National Category Collective Labour Contract has a duration of ten years for the legislation and of five years fort that relating to remuneration. At the end of the period, in accordance with general principles, the contract produces temporary effects and is no longer binding. The procedure for renewal of the contract is initiated six months before expiry. In the last three months of life of the contract and in the month following the parties have the collective obligation not to conduct actions to the trade union struggle. If the contract expires without the parties find a collective and common agreement for the renewal, is due to the workers a "Compensation for the absence of contract", i.e. an additional amount that serves to preserve the salary (at least in part) by the effects of inflation. The law obliges the two sides to sit around a table and to reach a new agreement within predetermined time after the expiry of the collective contract. During the renewal of the Government may decide to go to so-called "Government Labour Measures", in which the conditions of the new contract are dictated by public authorities, which binds the two sides to sign and impose by decree. Category:Jinavia